Mistakes
by Philanthropics
Summary: One-off. Maki wakes up to find her ex in bed with her after a night of hanging out with Rin and Hanayo. What exactly happened last night that could have led to this?


I **finished finals finally B)) I'll post more. I have a Rikohane story that has been in the works for like mooooonths.**

 **Also I made this playlist to listen to while writing this and it helped set my tone kind of: /philanthropics/nicomaki-rock-mix**

 **Any other couples I should write about...?**

* * *

I woke up to a head made of lead and the shriek of an alarm clock. I sluggishly moved my hand to turn it off, but my arm was met with flesh.

A person.

My eyes darted open and I felt a headache coming from that simple action. My mouth felt dry but my tongue was heavy with the taste of alcohol.

I looked at the person next to me who remained sleeping, despite the partial punch I gave. I pulled the covers slightly down from their head to see a face, and when I did, I suddenly sat up. A wave of nausea formed that caused me to feel ill, most of which I will blame on the hangover and not upon seeing my ex in the bed.

I checked my phone to understand how this happened. A notification from Hanayo flashed on my screen.

 _"It looked like it was going well, but please give me the details tomorrow!"_

How drunk could I have been?

* * *

"You need to go out more!" Rin nagged. She stood at the door of my apartment with Hanayo to her side. Her partner in crime gave me a worried look while Rin proceeded with the annoying approach to gain my attention.

The two dressed nice yet casual; they were obviously en route to someplace else. They were in contrast to my Rin held a big paper bag behind her back, but I'm not sure why she was keeping it a secret. It was so big that I could painfully obviously see a surprise was on its way. What it was, I was still not sure.

"Says who? We went to that restaurant last week together. I get out plenty," I politely reminded the duo of our last luncheon. To this, neither was impressed.

"Maki!" exclaimed Hanayo with eyes wide, "That was over a month ago! We never see you anymore," her eyes looking intensely at me. Normally, she deters confrontation, and her sudden bravery on this front took me by surprise.

Was it really a month ago…?

"Whatever, it's really no big deal. We can go get coffee or something tomorrow if it will make you feel better," I offered as a solution.

Rin shook her head in blatant disapproval. "Tonight, Maki," she looked back up at me and now the two pairs of eyes were shooting daggers that made my skin crawl. After a moment, the two girls made eye contact and Hanayo nodded at the bag. Rin's face lit up, almost as if she forgot she was holding the bag this whole time. She swiftly brought the bag forward and let it rest in her palms. "Ta-da! We got you a present!"

Hesitantly, I reached for it. Both girls were content, but there was a subtle mischievous grin on Rin's face. Hanayo's smile was wholesome, but I still didn't fully trust her either. I opened the bag, and between the pink tissue paper was a black dress.

"What are you guys getting at?" I annoyingly asked. The bag fell as I held the dress up. I glanced at the clock. It was barely a quarter past ten pm.

"We thought it would be fun to go out tonight. You're so busy Maki, you need a night to let some stress out," chimed Hanayo. "Just the three of us, like old times."

"Yeah, so put the dress on! Put it on!" Rin chanted and she pushed her way into my house. Hanayo followed suit directly behind.

I knew I lost this battle when Rin and Hanayo made it passed enemy lines.

It didn't take much else convincing to get me to go with them. I only agreed because I knew that if I didn't, they would have been in my house all night. While it was true that I had no desire for going-out activities, a part of me somewhat missed the adventure of traveling with the two. There was only so much time a girl could lock herself in her room without having a desire to keep busy with the outside world. Maybe it was time that I stopped mellowing in self-pity and do something with myself.

Something about this felt strange, however. Things were not adding up.

After appeasing the masses and wearing the flirty black number the two presented me, I was informed we were going out for a simple dinner. The fishnets, that I was also forced to wear, would not match the environment to many restaurants around town. This risqué look was fine for some places, but not anything that I would find appropriate for what I was told we would do.

I was told there was no need for a taxi, and the three of us set out from my quarters. The streetlight created enticing shadows of our trio, and it was only in our penumbra did I realize how starkly different we were all dressed.

Rin didn't walk, but a combination of hopping and skipping with large steps. If she was avoiding getting her converse wet from few puddles that littered the road from yesterday's rain, or simply letting out some energy, I will never know. She sported these somewhat gaudy yellow plaid pants and an off-shoulder navy tee. A black cat beanie tucked most of her hair out of her face, but the red mess that was her hair demanded to be seen and crawled out of the sides in a rumpled manner. With that being said, it didn't look bad. There was something oddly fitting her clothes that made her tomboy-ish demeanor feel natural.

To her right, Hanayo took short, polite steps to catch up to her friend, and she walked around puddles to avoid soaking her little black flats. She wore a flowy white blouse with a Robin egg blue ribbon on the collar. She was clad in a short maroon skirt and tall black socks. Hanayo clutched a little moss colored purse that bounced when she moved, as did the maroon bow that clipped in the back of her head. Something about her outfit looked soft, but it also matched her personality.

And then me, with this little black dress and fishnets. Even the high heels I donned were not my choice; I was a product of Hanayo's and Rin's design. The dark colors were making me sweat from the humid summer night, but I followed their lead.

This dinner better be worth it.

After another block, we arrived at our destination: a brick building with neon lights on the roof and in the windows. From across the street, I could hear the low strumming of a bass. A few individuals that reeked of booze stumbled out and collapsed in a taxi.

It was a club.

"You guys said that we were going to dinner," I said, obviously irritated with the two. There was no point in hiding my anger.

"They have food here!" chirped Rin with a smile. Hanayo nodded in agreement and mirrored the smile.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you guys here and go back home," I requested.

"We never get to see you anymore, Maki! Let's get one drink and some food and we can go home, I promise we won't do anything else you don't want to do," assured Hanayo.

Rin grabbed my hand. "Doesn't a drink sound nice? It will help you distress after all that's happened recently."

I huffed and slowly took back my hand. Maybe I could use a drink to ease my thoughts.

"I'll drink, but I won't drink or talk to anyone. I mean it," I warned. They both nodded as a sign of agreement.

It wasn't particularly busy tonight. Some girls performed onstage, and maybe a third of the patrons of this place stood by the stage. The big windowed wall that separate the dance room from this part of the club hosted another third of people. Half of those were sloppily dancing, but all were having a good time. The remaining people were seated at tables or the bar.

"Two raspberry moonshines, please," I asked the bartender. I slid her my ID and debit card. "And can we keep the tab open? These two are on me."

"Of course," she winked and handed me my drink.

"Maki you really don't have to do this," said Hanayo. She smiled, "I appreciate it. Can I get a White Russian, please?"

"I'd like a whiskey lemonade," Rin ordered.

Once all had been fulfilled, we sat down at the empty table farthest away from the stage.

"I thought you were gonna get dinner," I said to Rin.

"Hanayo and I ate before we came to get you," she admitted. "But they really do have food here if you're interested!"

"Geez, why did you guys even lie?" I asked, slightly offended.

"We knew you wouldn't even leave if we told you straight up. We had to ease you into the idea," confessed Rin. She took another sip of her drink.

I couldn't argue with that. If I had known initially, I probably would not have even left. It was smart of them, and I'll give them points for creativity and scheming.

"I know it has been a hard month for you, Maki, but Rin and I are here for you," Hanayo reassuringly put her hand on my arm. Her kindness and soft touch made me feel uncomfortable. I despised pity, but I could also appreciate her worry. I did not want any empathy. For others to feel that towards me, it would imply I'm weak and needed help. I did not need any of that.

"It really hasn't been that bad," I said, but slowly pulled my arm away from her. I grabbed my drink in the process to make it look like I was reaching for it the whole time to avoid hurting Hanayo's feelings.

There was always something about her that somewhat made me feel somewhat dirty. I could never understand why. I always enjoyed spending time with my former classmates, but if Hanayo was sweet, then I was sour. Her touch was always soft and sweet, and I felt calloused and bitter. There was something about being with her that made me feel uneasy, but I knew that this was never her intention.

"Maki…" Hanayo sighs. I can tell she wants to say more, but I think she understands I don't want to talk about it. I'm thankful for her passiveness, at least. There was a quiet moment between us.

"Do you want to dance?" Rin asked. I could tell she only asked to ease the mild tension that was formed.

I looked to the dance floor. They were playing a song I didn't know, and I wasn't drunk enough to dance in an establishment like this yet. There was a mini bartending area in the bar, and a few of the tables like the ones we sat at were located on the walls of the dance area.

"No, but if you two want to go, I'll save our seats," I said.

"It's okay, we're not gonna leave you alone," Rin assured me, but I honestly would not have minded if they left.

But something felt off.

I looked behind me back to the dance floor, shifting my body in the process so I could scan the area. There were people having a good time, but there was something I was missing.

And then I saw it.

A girl with black pigtails and a black dress similar to mine stood at one of the tables. With a big tray in her hands, she was placing empty glasses on it. She carefully placed it down and grabbed a washrag from the tray and wiped down the table. Her frame looked small, and one that I could recognize from anywhere.

"What the fuck is this gremlin doing here?" I blurted out, partially on accident. Hanayo and Rin dropped their conversation to look at me.

"What's wrong, Maki?" Hanayo asked, her voice more concerned than inquisitive. Rin passed me a confused look then copied my stare at my target. It took her a second to process, but then her face lit up and I swear, stars shone in her eyes.

"It's Nico! It must be her," she gave Hanayo's jacket two quick tugs. Hanayo's attention left me and was now set on the figure Rin hastily pointed at. I could see how happy Hanayo was when she saw her, it was always easy to see excitement in the eyes of the Hanayo and Rin duo. As soon as Hanayo's amazement came, she blinked and quickly looked at me. She shot me a worried look, but my eyes instinctively avoided contact with hers. I didn't want this shoddy, albeit pure, look of pity.

A part of me forgot who I was with. If I had thought about the situation I was in, I would have duct taped my mouth shut to avoid any mention of the devil herself. It always comes to a surprise that people like her, but then I remember that there are people that like the dull pain of putting pressure on a fresh bruise.

Even I admit, it's a dirty act I've found myself partaking in. That's why we're in this uncomfortable mess.

Rin got up and basically slithered to the girl. She pranced on her in a hug, and Nico pushed the stranger off her back. She turned around to look at who her assailant was and recognized Rin. The two embraced and parted. Rin pointed a finger to where Hanayo and I were seating. The smile that was originally on Nico's face grew wider when she saw Hanayo. But once the two of us made eye contact, her smile faded. It returned after a split second, but there was a fake charm to it that I knew wasn't real. There was almost a coyness to it that didn't suit her, as if she knew a secret that I didn't know.

It was going to be a long night. Coming here was a mistake.

Two girls walk up making small talk. Hanayo gives me one last worried look before turning to Nico.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" the she-devil asks Hanayo.

"Too long!" she says and pulls Nico in for a hug. "I missed you a lot," she admitted.

"You're making me blush here!" Nico laughed as she pulled away. "You look nice, Maki."

"You're getting too old for those pigtails," I snort.

"Really? Cus President Grant here says otherwise," Nico responded.

There was no way she got fifty dollars in a tip. She pulled out a ten dollar bill from a pocket.

I was right, she did not earn a fifty buck tip.

"That's Hamilton, you idiot," I exclaimed. I was incredibly impressed and disappointed at the same time. Who doesn't know who is on a ten dollar bill, but remembers Ulysses S. Grant? Her almost knowledge on topics made me dumbfounded.

"Well, whoever he is, he's mine and I just got off work," she shrugged and put her money back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Maki's been depressed so we're taking her out," Rin blurted after she finished her drink. Hanayo gasped and looked Rin with eyes wide. Nico squinted her eyes in my direction but I couldn't stand any contact from her. I looked down at my drink and took a sip.

Rin was right, I guess. But still, it was something that didn't need to be said. I wasn't angry at her, there was literally nothing that could make this situation worse.

"Depressed is a strong word," I mumbled. "I was bored so I agreed on coming out with them."

"That makes more sense," said Nico. "To be depressed, that would imply that Maki has feelings, right?" She laughed and nudged Hanayo to join her in the joke. Hanayo looked at me with wide eyes but let out a half-hearted laugh to appease Nico.

"I think Rin and I should go spend some time on the dance floor, doesn't that sound like fun?" Hanayo grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Anything you want to do, I'll do, Kayochin!" Rin smiled and allowed herself to be lead by her friend.

"Have fun you two," Nico waved them off and sat down in a seat.

"I didn't know you worked here," I said coolly.

"I didn't know you went to clubs," she retorted.

Fair enough.

"I like to broaden my horizons every now and again." My fingers twirled the ends of my hair.

There was something about Nico that made me want to argue with her. Her presence alone made me itch. Being with her made my blood pressure rise and my heart beat faster. We were mutually passionate in driving the other mad.

It was terrible but I craved it.

"Really? Because as I remember it, trying new things was never you way," Nico said.

"It's been a month, people can change."

"I know you, and I know that's not true."

"It's been a month, can you really claim to knowing me anymore?" I argued back. Nico grew quiet.

"I guess not. Maybe I didn't know you before, either."

"Hey, don't act like you're the victim here," I said with one more sip of my drink.

"Who is then? You? Why are you the one that's worked up over this?" For the first time in months, I saw a tear in her eyes. Just one, and I knew she wouldn't let it fall, but that's how I know I took it too far.

I didn't even see her cry a month ago.

"Of course I'm sad, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're the one that broke up with _me_!"

"It's only because I knew you didn't have the heart do it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All we did was fight, Nico. You weren't happy, I could tell."

"Idiot!" Nico abruptly stood up from the chair. "It's what I liked about being with you!" She stormed out a door by the exit. I huffed at her departure and looked around to find Hanayo and Rin. They were both looking at me, obviously watching everything that happened. I was too embarrassed from that outburst to deal with them and headed to the restroom.

The restroom was empty as proven by the empty stalls. The mirror was slightly dirty in the dimly-lit room. I turned the faucet on cold and washed my hands with soap. I wanted to splash cold water on my face, but I didn't want my makeup to be ruined in such an unkempt manner. I avoided looking at the mirror, I didn't want to see how pitiful I looked.

"Maki, are you okay?" Hanayo crept through the door. I ignored her and continued to dry my hands. She let out a soft sigh and grabbed one of the paper towels from the dispenser. She placed it on the sink's counter and sat on it. It was hard to ignore her when she was so close to me.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly had no idea she would be here, please believe me Maki," Hanayo begged. She was taller than me from her seat.

"I believe you, I'm not mad at you or Rin," I assured her. "Nico is just… complicated."

"That's not fair, you're complex too. Everyone is, and there's nothing wrong with that. What happened between you and Nico," she asked but I could hear her hesitation in her voice. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory, but she continued. I respected that.

"It's a long story."

"You can abridge it for me, just help me understand. I thought you two were happy, how did it get to this?" Hanayo grabbed my wet paper towel from my hands. I could feel her fingers on my hands when she did so, and there was that softness again that made me feel inadequate.

But this softness forced me to talk.

"We got into an argument and then we broke up a week later."

"About what? Having an argument doesn't seem so strange for you guys," admitted Hanayo.

"It was really lame."

"Anything that has to deal with your emotions aren't lame!" Hanayo spoke up. It always shakes me when she looses the passiveness.

"It was something about our future."

"That's a very valid thing to talk about. What was the argument?"

"I was scared she was holding me back," I mumbled.

Hanayo stared at me, her eyes unblinking. "Maki, I know you. I know you don't actually believe that."

"And I guess a little part of me was scared I was holding her back, too," I confessed in a sigh and boosted up to sit next to Hanayo on the counter. Her hand found its way to my waist and gave it a light squeeze. This small gesture of friendship was appreciated this time.

"I spent a lot of time admiring Nico," admitted Hanayo. "And you too, Maki."

"I don't see why or how."

"Neither of you are scared in saying what you're feeling or thinking. I struggle with that," said Hanayo with a voice growing soft. "The only person I can tell the truth about my emotions with is Rin. She's driven me to be a better version of myself, and I think you and Nico were the same way." She squeezed my waist once more.

"You're so different from me, you wouldn't understand."

Hanayo shook her head. "I know you both miss each other. I know you still love her," Hanayo whispered, as if she was telling me a secret for no one else in the world to hear. "Tell her that."

Maybe it was the alcohol that told me Hanayo's idea was good, or maybe it was my own pathetic feelings, but the idea hung in my head. I hopped off the counter and fixed my dress. I offered Hanayo a hand to come down, and she looked surprised by the act. Her shocked expression quickly passed and a warm smile crossed her lips when she took my hand.

"I told Rin to sit with Nico so she wouldn't wander off. I'll be by the table if you want to tell Rin to find me there," Hanayo stated and she sat down. I nodded and went to the door I saw Nico leave through.

It started raining again, but it was only slightly harder than a sprinkle. The exit in the back had a tiny canopy over it that kept the two girls dry. Near a dumpster stood a few other people, visitors of the club, having a smoke. The smell of cigarettes blended into the smell of rain. Nico sat on the concrete step while Rin stood against the brick wall. The two made small chat that I could tell was forced, but Rin had a way of telling stories and keeping people distracted. She saw me enter and passed a shy smile. She said her goodbyes to Nico and left me alone with her.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, voice firm and unwavering.

"I'm not totally miserable, I guess," she said. Nico didn't even look at me.

"I miss you," I confessed. She was silent for a moment, but eventually stood up.

The height differences between us was never that dramatic, but in my heels, I felt like a tower. She looked up at me with squinting eyes, as if she didn't believe me.

"Really? Why didn't you call me or text me?" she interrogated.

"You didn't message me either, I thought you wanted it that way," I shrugged.

"So what now?" asked Nico. Her voice was inquisitive, but somewhat hopeful.

"Do you want to get a drink?" I offered. She let out a brief chuckle and nodded. She opened the door back to the bar and held it open for me.

"After you."


End file.
